City Of Angels
by AnAsTaSiA M146
Summary: When Nathan's life and Naley's love is on the line,Haley and Nathan's love is put to the ultimate test and it's up to the will of God and their true feelings that decides their eventual fate. An AU fic . Mostly Naley wit LB and PJ.
1. One Mistake

New Fic-City Of Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the characters (although I wish I did). I am merely using them for my own literary pleasure.  
  
Author's Note: This is my fist fan fic. I hope it doesn't suck too much. It's a future fic with Nathan and Haley who are married to each other. The other couples in my story are Jake/Peyton and Lucas/Brooke. They are all 26 years old in this fic. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Haley, please! You don't understand," pleaded Nathan desperately.  
  
Haley paced the tiled floor, stomping angrily. "DON'T UNDERSTAND? What the h*ll is there to understand? My G*d, Nathan I saw it with my own eyes. I came to your office to surprise you, only to find you sucking face with your slut of a secretary!" retorted Haley heatedly.  
  
"Haley, I'm sorry. Please just listen to me," pleaded Nathan again.  
  
"You know what Nathan? YOU CAN JUST TAKE YOUR PATHETIC LIES AND MISERABLE EXCUSES AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR --". Haley never got the chance to finish because at that moment Nathan picked up his jacket and stormed out of the house, slamming the door as he left.  
  
Haley watched the glass in the door quiver from the impact. Hot tears flowed, like a river, down her cheeks. She needed something to vent her anger at. She grabbed the first thing she saw, a delicate porcelain vase, and without thinking, threw it at the door. The vase made a deafening sound at the impact and it fell and broke into thousands of pieces.  
  
Haley sank to the floor despairingly and cried bitter tears. "I know he didn't do it. He would never cheat on me," she thought to herself, "And to make matters worse, I just broke a $1500 vase." 


	2. A Confession

Chapter 2  
  
Haley looked at her watch from her fetal position on the floor. "Shit!" she cursed to herself. She was half an hour late. She was supposed to pick up Lucas from the airport as he visiting from New York. She grabbed her jacket from the chair and stepped out into the bitter cold.  
  
**************************  
  
Lucas Scott glanced at his watch and cursed to himself. He scanned the airport again but to no avail. Horrible thoughts filled his head, thoughts of something terrible happening to Haley. "No, Lucas! She is fine. She's probably just late," he reassured himself.  
  
Just then he spied a mop of beautiful brown hair flying towards him. It was Haley and she muttered an apology to him. He hugged her tightly, thanking G*d that she was alright. When he pulled away he could see that her eyes were puffy, swollen and red- rimmed and there were tearstains on her cheeks. "You look horrible, Hales" he said as a way of greeting.  
  
"Thanks, you look great. Getting engaged does a lot for you" she replied.  
  
Lucas smiled as thoughts of Brooke came to mind. He had proposed to her a couple of weeks ago, and she had said yes. He was so in love with her and he fingered his engagement ring absentmindedly. He looked at Haley again. "What's wrong, Haley?" he asked again. He led her to a nearby chair and hugged her as she let out a strangled sob. She began to tell him what had brought her into this mess. 


	3. It Was Only You

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is so short. I'll try to make them longer but it's really hard to for me to make long chapters and it's more comfortable for me to write them short and sweet but I promise that I'll try to make them longer. I hope you keep reading this story and enjoy it. I thrive on reviews and it makes me want to write even more. So thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nathan pushed harder on the gas as the car picked up speed and accelerated. "G*d, doesn't she know how much I love her? Why can't she trust me?" he asked himself.  
  
He placed his hand under his seat and he rummaged around looking for the bottle of vodka. He opened the bottle with one hand and the other on the steering wheel. He then proceeded to drown his sorrows in it.  
  
The car accelerated even faster as the alcohol pounded through his veins. "Why, Haley, why? I love you, do you love me?" he asked himself, searching for an answer, searching in his heart, searching in his soul, searching in the alcohol.  
  
He failed to notice the oncoming car because of his ensuing drunken state. His last thoughts as the car hit him and he plunged in the darkness were, "I love you Haley. It was only you and I will always love you." 


End file.
